starfoxfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Knight of Lylat
Star Wars: Knight of Lylat is a fan-made crossover game between the universes of Star Wars and Star Fox. It combines the RPG adventure-style gameplay from Star Fox Adventures and rail shooter segments from the original Star Fox games. It also features several playable characters and endings depending on choices. STORY James McCloud, a honored Jedi Knight, was killed by Darth Andross, one of Emperor Palpatine´s strongest supporters. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Andross is still going strong and searches for the lost Krazoa powers of Sauria, a holy planet once associated with the Jedi. With those powers, he might start a new dawn for his dark reign. James´ son, Fox McCloud, sets out to fight Andross and his Imperial forces. During the journey, he finds new allies, new enemies and discovers a destiny that awaits him in the ways of the Force.... PLAYABLE CHARACTERS Fox McCloud`= An outlaw and supporter of Rebel Alliance, as well as the leader of the space smuggler group Star Fox . Eventually becomes either a Jedi or a Sith. Falco Lombardi = Fox´s fellow smuggler and gunfighter. One of the best pilots in the galaxy and Fox´s closest friend. Peppy Hare = An elderly member of Star Fox, who used to be a Rebel pilot. A good friend of James McCloud and the Jedi. Slippy Toad = The clumsy mechanic of Star Fox. Constantly bickers with Falco and gets into trouble easily. Still, he is very loyal to the team and possesses a strong moral character. Krystal = A member of the Rebel Alliance who joins the team. Reveals herself to be a Jedi and develops a romance with Fox. ROB 64 = Krystal´s protocol droid that Slippy manages to modify into a venerable fighter. Miyu Lynx = Krystal´s co-pilot and Padawan. James used to train her before he died in battle. Katt Monroe = A bounty hunter that has served Hutts, Empire and Rebels alike. Tough and street-smart, yet more caring and loyal than she seems to be. Beltino Toad = Slippy´s father and a skilled Rebel tactician and officer. While a weak fighter, he is very intelligent and helpful in battle strategies. THE DARK SIDE Andross = A Dark Lord the Sith who aims to restore the Empire to its former glory. Wolf O'Donnell = Fox´s rival and a bounty hunter who serves the Empire and the Hutts. Has killed several Jedi before. Panther Caroso = Andross´ dark apprentice and commander. A common enemy of Star Fox. Leon Powalski = Panther´s sadistic second-in-command. Also a strong Dark Jedi. Pigma Dengar = A former Rebel who joined the Imperial army. Betrayed James McCloud. Andrew Oikonny = Incompetent Imperial General. Has a strong hatred towards the Jedi and Rebels. General Scales = One of the most influential crime lords in the galaxy. Supports the Empire and has a bounty on the heads of the Star Fox team. Locations Papetoon = This is where the game begins. Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy perform their smuggling routines until they get in trouble with the Galactic Empire and get captured. Sector X = The team escapes through a sector full of Imperials in an area full of tight rail shooting segments. Fox also receives his command ship, Great Fox. Endor = Star Fox partakes in the destruction of the second Death Star and Fox learns the truth about his father. Beltino starts to assist the team. Sector Z = Fox helps the Rebels regain their base and fight off Oikonny. He also makes the decision to fight alongside the Rebel Alliance all the way through. Dantooine = After meeting Krystal and Miyu at the battleground, they join the team. Coruscant = Fox finds the ruins of the Jedi Temple and his father´s lightsaber. This is where his Force-sensitivity goes up. Aquas = Star Fox battles Andross´ navy at the ocean planet and defeats Pigma. He also begins to discover Andross´ plans Ord Mantell = While searching for a lost Holocron, Fox confronts Wolf for the first time. Tatooine = Krystal and Miyu get captured by Scales and Fox has to infiltrate his palace to save them. Corneria = The Rebel Alliance defends Fox´s home planet from an Imperial siege while they evacuate. Katt Monroe joins the team. Kew = General Pepper must be escorted to safety through the Imperial infested planet. Meteo = Star Fox battles the Imperial fleet again as their skills are put into the ultimate test. The temptation of the Dark Side is growing stronger as Fox battles Wolf again. Korriban = Fox investigates the Sith Temple in order to learn more of Sauria´s secrets. Hoth = Fox must distract the Imperial forces by destroying their base while the Rebels move forward.He must also battle Leon. Venom = Andross´ main base is destroyed - but his forces have managed to escape and Star Fox ends up in a trap. Titania = Destroy the planetary shields to access Andross´ base in Vjun. Battle against Panther. Vjun = Find the map to Sauria in Bast Castle. Sauria = Final battle against Andross - and the conclusion of Fox´s fate. Category:Crossovers